runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Union:The Alliance
The Alliance was formed the 9th of june by King Gaaragodaime of Dark thunder. The first 2 clans in The Alliance were Dark thunder and Legion of Bandos. The Alliance is run by the King, which is the ultimate king over the alliance. This is currently King Gaaragodaime, though there is a possibility that King Mal Pat of Legion of Bandos might want the seat of the King, but since Dark thunder is much stronger in numbers he cannot wage war on us, since that will almost defienatly result in Dark thunder's victory.{{Infobox |Main Style = |Box title = Clan: Dark Thunder |Row 1 title = Ruler |Row 1 info = The King |Row 2 title = Form of Government |Row 2 info = Feudal Monarchy |Row 3 title = Administrative |Row 3 info = Council of the High Lords |Row 4 title = Capital |Row 4 info = Varinfort |Row 5 title = Currency |Row 5 info = Gold coins/ Gold pieces|Row 6 info = Allied Divisions, other minor armies and guardes owned by various lords and High Lords |Row 7 title = Banished Warriors |Row 7 info = Mead101, for insulting the clan and vandalizing the clan banner|Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Col 1 Style = background-color: black; color: white|Title Style = background-color: black; color: white|Row 10 info = Legion of Bandos, Dark Thunder|Row 6 title = Military |Row 8 title = GDP per capita |Row 8 info = 50,000 to 90,000 gold coins Ranking In The Alliance the Clan Camp update ranks are used, though Admin is usually lower then both Captain and Vice-Captain. The Alliance's ranking system is complex and sometimes confusing, mainly caused by the titles such as Pages, Squires, Knights and Lord, High Lords. Since most military duties were moved to the newly introduced Allied Divisions, however, the ranking has become much simpler, as lords and high lords now usually stay out of the Allied Divisions' military buisness, and their ranks are therefore, somewhat a different thing. Now the highest possible military related rank is captain. Due to the confusion, the importance of a rank or title is now usually measured in a scale from 1-11, 1 being the lowest and 11 the highest, for example, the King is of level 11 importance, the highest possible level of importance, and a recruit is of level 1 importance, the lowest possible level of importance. Anything level 6 importance or above is considered really important, and level 8 is the highest possible military related rank of importance, being that of a Captain. New Ranking System Example: Clan Chat Rank/ New Rank/ Importance level *Recruit/ Recruit/ 1 *Corperal/ Corperal/ 2 *Corperal/ Junior Corperal/ 3 *Sergeant/ Sergeant/ 4 *Admin/ Warrant Officer/ 5 *Admin/ Lieutenant/ 6 *Admin/ Vice-Captain/ 7 *Captain/ Captain/ 8 _________________This marks the end of completely military related rank *Admin/ Lord/ 9 *Deputy Owner/ High Lord/ 10 *Owner/ The King/ 11 Available Positions in The Alliance Example ______________________________________________________________________''Division name'' *''Position name/ Quantity needed/ Requirements/ Importance level'' Contact the King if you feel you can take one of these positions. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Military positions in the Allied Divisions ______________________________________________________________________________1st Division *Captain/ 1 / 90+ Combat, RuneScape membership/ level 7 *Vice-Captain/ 1/ 75+ Combat/ level 6 SEAT TAKEN--Oscar Bendix Harr 02:54, June 22, 2011 (UTC) *Lieutenant/ 1 /70+ Combat/ level 5 *Recruit As many as possible None/ level 1 ______________________________________________________________________________2nd Division *Captain/ 1/ 90+ Combat, RuneScape membership/ level 7 *Vice-Captain/ 1/ 75+ Combat/ level 6 SEAT TAKEN--Oscar Bendix Harr 07:53, June 22, 2011 (UTC) *Lieutenant/ 1/ 70+ Combat/ level 5 *Recruit/ As many as possible/ None/ level 1 ______________________________________________________________________________3rd Division *Vice-Captain 1 75+ Combat/ level 6 *Lieutenant/ 1/ 70+ Combat/ level 5 SEAT TAKEN--Oscar Bendix Harr 01:33, June 22, 2011 (UTC) *Recruit/ As many as possible None/ level 1 ______________________________________________________________________________4th Division *Captain/ 1/ 90+ Combat, RuneScape membership/ level 7 *Vice-Captain/ 1/ 75+ Combat/ level 6 *Lieutenant/ 1/ 70+ Combat/ level 5 *Recruit/ As many as possible/ None/ level 1 ______________________________________________________________________________5th Division *Vice-Captain/ 1/ 80+ Combat, RuneScape membership/ level 6 *Lieutenant/ 1/ 75+ Combat/ level 5 *Minarai kenshi/ As many as possible/ 30+ Combat/ level 2 ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Positions in the Department of Research and Development ___________________________________________________________________________________________ *Captain/ 1/ 75+ Combat, 60+ Herblore, RuneScape membership/ level 7 *Vice-Captain/ 1/ 70+ Combat, 50+ Herblore, RuneScape membership/ level 6 *Head Researcher/ 1/ 60+ Combat, 40+ Herblore, RuneScape membership/ level 5 *Recruit/ As many as possible/ RuneScape membership/ level 1 __________________________________________________________________________________________ Joining The Alliance If your clan is new and you are seeking help and protection from a bigger clan the you should consider joining The Alliance. To join add either gaaragodaime or anyone from the Council of the High Lords. Owners will propably be given a place in either of the Councils. Rules of The Alliance *RESPECT is to be shown to EVERYONE *Lords are adressed MY LORD or M'LORD knights are adressed as SER and Gaaragodaime is adressed as YOUR GRACE *A FIGHT with another clan member or alliance member should alway be resolved by a TRIAL which can be held by either of the councils *BRIBING anyone to promote you, grant you knighthood or anything like that is STRICTLY ILLEGAL *These rules apply to EVERYONE All of these rules have been approved by King Gaaragodaime, and both the Council of the High Lords and the Council of the Lower Lords. Category:Unions